Slasher ou ne pas slasher ?
by Lili76
Summary: Quand deux officiers s'ennuient, ils s'adonnent à de curieuses activités et décident d'en faire profiter toute la cité. Sorte de missing scène pour ma première fic. [Mise en abîme, la fanfiction dans la fanfiction] OS slash McShep.


**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi … _blablabla _... Et puis, je m'en fiche, d'abord ! J'en fais ce que je veux, na !

**Saison : **Aucune en particulier. (Mais Liz' et Carson sont là … Parce que je les aime ! Crotte alors !)

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Slash McShep. (Enfin, pas _réellement_ … vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire.) Les non adeptes, passez votre chemin parce qu'il y a deux jolis garçons qui se font des bisous.

**Résumé : **Missing scène pour ma fic « Les Vainqueurs écrivent l'Histoire ». Où quand le Capitaine Julie Coureau et le Lieutenant Johann Steinbeck s'adonnent à de curieuses activités et décident d'en faire profiter toute la cité.

**Note : **Cet OS, sans prétention aucune, peut se lire indépendamment. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître « Les vainqueurs » pour comprendre celle-là. C'est un délire qui tournait dans ma tête depuis des semaines.

**Note2 : **Okay, c'est super long, en fait … Je me suis laissée emporter, j'étais plongée dans mon délirium tremens … Navrée.

* * *

**Slasher ou ne pas slasher ?**

Un sourire espiègle et taquin plaqué sur le visage, une femme s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit. Rejointe par un homme, curieux, lui.

Se munissant de son ordinateur portable, elle s'installe confortablement et ouvre l'appareil numérique. En quelques clics, elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherche.

L'homme se penche par-dessus son épaule, intrigué …

**OoOoO**

« Il était satisfait. Le scientifique se pencha et huma le liquide. Oui, il était satisfait … Sa nouvelle trouvaille allait faire des heureux. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il but une gorgée de sa nouvelle boisson.

_Wow !_ Ce truc était vraiment fort. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas trop eu la main lourde sur l'alcool …

Seconde tentative.

_Mmh … _Cela passait mieux, une fois la trachée accoutumée. Il décida de laisser son verre, là. Inutile de se mettre à l'envers en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il était censé être au laboratoire et résoudre ce problème de texte ancien légué par Rodney.

Il faudrait bien qu'il y aille, il allait finir par se faire prendre, à la longue. Le Docteur Radek Zelenka soupira. Déserter son lieu de travail et ce, pour en plus mener d'obscurs trafics d'alcool … _Mmh_, oui, cela pourrait lui coûter cher.

Mais il lui faudrait quand même quelqu'un à qui faire goûter sa petite merveille. Il avait bien une personne en tête mais celle-ci était de mission.

Et Carson ? Hum, nope, l'Ecossais ne jurait que par son whisky. Difficile de faire un nom aux alcools pégasiens sur cette cité avec ses habitants si exigeants …

Et s'il demandait à son supérieur ? Après tout, Atlantis était calme aujourd'hui. Très peu d'équipes d'exploration étaient de sortie. Et hormis quelques artéfacts à étudier sous tous les angles, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Oui, le chef scientifique aurait bien cinq minutes à lui accorder …

Radek sourit, récupéra la bouteille sans étiquettes sur sa table de « travail » et quitta son repère en direction des laboratoires.

OoO

Ce texte était un véritable casse-tête, il n'avait jamais vu d'écris plus fouillis que celui-ci. Un torchon. Voilà ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Bon, c'était de l'ancien. C'était une dalle de pierre. C'était à demi _bouffé_ par l'érosion. Et … _nondedieu, _il n'était pas linguiste !

Rodney McKay poussa un soupir à fendre une … _pierre_. Non, cela ne marchait pas. Cette fichue dalle était toujours là. En un seul morceau, mais toujours avec son fichu texte incompréhensible. Alors qu'il tapait pour la nième fois du poing sur le bureau, il entendit le petit « _swich_ » de la porte de son labo.

« Ah ! Radek ! Vous tombez bien ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passé, hum ? Je vous signale que vous devriez être là depuis 8h ce matin ! Je suis déjà suffisamment… »

« Excusez-moi, Rodney ! » Fit précipitamment le Tchèque pour couper court à la tirade du Canadien. « Une petite _urgence_. J'ai une vie, en dehors du labo et aujourd'hui, je devais… »

L'astrophysicien foudroya son collègue du regard avant de le couper.

« Et je peux vous demander laquelle ? »

Zelenka ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que le mieux pour déstabiliser le Canadien était de l'ignorer. Il prit simplement un siège et s'installa face à son supérieur avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur les symboles qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Et non de … Radek, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la main ? »

L'intéressé leva un regard amusé sur Rodney qui le regardait, les yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés. Il en avait mis du temps à repérer l'objet.

« Vous voulez y goûter ? » Demanda le petit homme à lunette, une lueur amusée dans les prunelles.

McKay avait noté le ton de confidence qu'avait utilisé son collègue et se dit que cette bouteille d'alcool n'était certainement pas arrivée avec les réserves livrées par le Dédale.

« Radek … »

« Vous devriez prendre cinq minutes pour vous détendre. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon verre ? » Mine dubitative du Canadien. « Rodney, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez un peu patraque ces derniers temps. Vous avez de vilaines poches sous les yeux et … Vous avez maigris, non ? » Conclut-il en plissant les yeux, s'espérant convaincant.

L'argument eut l'effet escompté. Il vit son chef scientifique hausser les sourcils et s'auto-détailler.

« Vous trouvez ? » demanda Rodney d'une petite voix.

« Yep ! » Radek réajusta ses lunettes du doigt. « Allez, juste un verre. Vous avez réellement besoin de souffler. Travailler sans relâche comme vous le faites, c'est l'ulcère assuré ! »

Rodney toisa une nouvelle fois son partenaire de recherches. A bien y réfléchir, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé une petite pause depuis longtemps. Pour une soirée pop-corn ciné, ou un poker, ou … Comme le disait Radek, un petit verre.

Pourquoi pas ? Il haussa les épaules et entraîna un Radek tout sourire dans le couloir, ils trouveraient un balcon de libre facilement à cette heure. Ils pourraient discuter de tout et de rien en sirotant la boisson du Tchèque sans être dérangés. Il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps …

Oui, juste cinq minutes …

OoO

_Deux heures plus tard._

Où était passé fichu Canadien ? Une heure … Une heure que le scientifique ne répondait pas à ses appels sur sa radio.

John Sheppard sortit du transporteur et prit la direction du mess. Il était passé par les quartiers de Rodney, puis par la salle d'embarquement et, enfin, les laboratoires. Mais il n'avait trouvé personne dans aucun de ses lieux. Il avait été étonné de trouver les labos vides de la présence du scientifique, qui semblait franchement indissociable de cette partie de la cité. Il ne lui restait plus que la cantine, elle aussi indissociable du Canadien.

Il sourit, son petit génie avait sans doute eu une crise de _chocolaïte _–ou d'autre chose mais John penchait plus pour le chocolat. Le dit génie avait trouvé ses tiroirs de bureau vides de barres chocolatées et s'était précipité sur le mess. D'autant qu'il était quasiment l'heure de dîner.

En attendant, le militaire arpentait les couloirs en maugréant dans sa barbe, s'attirant des regards perplexes de la part des passants. Il détestait ne pas savoir où se trouvait McKay.

Réflexion tout à fait normale de la part d'un _ami_. Le militaire soupira en arrivant à son objectif. Pas qu'ils aient une quelconque urgence mais il devait rappeler à l'astrophysicien, pour la centième fois, un ordre émanant d'Elizabeth Weir. Autant dire que c'était du sérieux.

La diplomate avait demandé à John, il y avait des semaines de cela, de donner des cours d'auto-défense au scientifique. Et l'Américain s'imaginait bien s'adonner au corps-à-corps avec le Canadien … Un sourire en coin se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Cependant, son _élève_ récalcitrant trouvait toujours une idée de génie, fidèle à lui-même, pour s'en dispenser.

Il faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie, hop, aller d'urgence pour l'infirmerie. Il avait une douleur dans le dos, _mon Dieu, _il ne pouvait décemment pas faire trop d'effort, ce serait dangereux. Ou encore, des recherches à mener,_ trèeès_ importantes, _vitales_ à la cité.

Bref, Rodney avait le chic pour se défiler. Aujourd'hui, cependant, le scientifique ne s'était pas foulé. Il ne répondait tout simplement pas aux appels de John.

_Pratique._

Sheppard balaya la grande salle du regard, espérant repérer sa proie du moment. Okay, « de toujours » serait plus exact ... Le Colonel secoua la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer. Pas le moment de penser à cela. Il avait un _sécheur_ à retrouver. Il se faisait l'effet d'un pion en chasse d'élèves adeptes de l'école buissonnière.

_McKay, sécher des cours … _John se retint d'éclater de rire et se reprit bien vite. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le QI et les capacités de la personne n'indiquaient absolument rien sur ce plan là. Ne disait-on pas qu'Albert Einstein était un cancre à l'école ? En général, les surdoués s'ennuyaient à mourir dans un système scolaire classique. Si Rodney avait suivi un cursus normal, peut-être n'avait-il pas respecté si bien que cela le dit système …

_S'il se faisait chier … _

John secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Ne voyant pas sa cible dans le mess, il fit demi-tour pour tomber sur Ronon Dex qui arrivait toujours à l'heure. Le Satédien avait un point commun avec Rodney, un lien indéfectible qui unissait les deux hommes … La nourriture. L'Américain pouffa.

« Sheppard ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Levant les yeux sur l'ex-coureur, John sourit.

« Si Ronon, tout va bien … Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu … »

« McKay ? Si. »

Le Colonel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fronça les sourcils. _Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?_ Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Ronon poursuivit.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu en salle d'entrainement, aujourd'hui. » Il afficha un sourire goguenard. « Je me suis dit qu'il s'était encore défilé. »

Et John attendit, dans l'expectative, la suite … Qui ne venait pas.

« Et donc … ? » Demanda le militaire après deux minutes de silences énigmatiques de l'alien.

« Je l'ai croisé, avec le Docteur Zelenka. Je crois qu'ils allaient vers le balcon Est. »

L'Américain soupira bruyamment, remercia vaguement son ami et sortit, plus agacé qu'à l'arrivée, dans le couloir. Dex le regarda partir avec un sourire moqueur et se fit la réflexion que, heureusement, Weir ne l'avait pas désigné pour s'occuper du cas « McKay ».

OoO

« _Ôôô Canadaaa ! Terre-euh de nos aïeeeuuux ! … »_

_Hu ? Késako ?_ John se figea en arrivant devant la porte qui, normalement, s'ouvrait sur le balcon Est. Le militaire prit son courage à deux mains et, plus qu'anxieux, en passa une devant le système d'ouverture.

« … Ton front est ceint de fleurons glori-ii-ieeeuuux !_ … hips !» _

Les yeux ronds, John ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce qu'il avait sous le nez.

_Oh … mon … Dieu. _

Radek Zelenka se tenait, assis en tailleur, hilare face à un Rodney McKay debout, une main vers le ciel, l'autre sur le cœur. Le scientifique s'égosillait et massacrait son hymne national sous les rires tonitruants de son collègue. Sheppard passa machinalement une main devant ses yeux, les frottant du pouce et de l'index, pas certain d'être éveillé.

Il se força à faire marcher son esprit cartésien et analysa la scène. Bon, deux _cinglés _de scientifiques, visiblement … quoi ? Saouls ? Nooon, quand même … John plissa les yeux en louchant sur l'item qui gisait près de Zelenka. Okay, bien torchés, les scientifiques.

Une bouteille de vin sans étiquette … Totalement vide. Inutile de chercher où le contenu avait fini …

« Protégera -_hips- _ nos foyers et nos -_hips -_ drooiiits ! »

_Oh la vache ! _

John siffla, éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu Rodney dans cet état. Et que dire de Radek ? Le pauvre Tchèque était plié en deux, par terre, et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Le militaire se dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de mettre fin à cette catastrophe … Il inspira un grand coup.

« McKay ! Zelenka ! » John aussi eut la bonne idée de s'égosiller. Il avait hurlé pour couvrir le vacarme des deux hommes mais visiblement cela ne suffisait pas, il s'époumona et enchaîna les mots sans s'arrêter. « Ça suffit maintenant, bande de _tarés_, vous allez la fermer ! »

« _Hips !_ »

Deux paires d'yeux ronds comme des soucoupes le fixaient.

Silence …

Au moins, Radek avait cessé de se torturer les côtes et McKay avait stoppé l'attentat à l'encontre de l'hymne de son pays. Un calme relatif s'empara du balcon pendant quelques secondes.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 …_

C'était sans compter le Canadien qui sortit une voix de soprano.

« Mon p'tit -_hips-_ soldaaat ! »

_Huuu … Gné ? _

Avec une panique manifeste dans le regard, John posa les yeux sur Rodney qui tendait les bras vers lui. Cela pouvait paraître mignon mais le coupable était franchement … Ivre. John avait tout sauf envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme semblait le souhaiter le « génie » de Pégase … Plus tard, il verrait à exhausser ce souhait.

_Bah, quoi ? In vino veritas, non ?_

« Okay, McKay. Très sympa ... » Sheppard préféra adopter une attitude prudente et s'avança doucement vers le scientifique, paumes devant lui, juste au cas où. « Je vais vous ramenez dans vos quartiers. Vous avez visiblement pris une bonne cuite avec Zelenka mais maintenant … »

« Danse ! »

Ben voyons … Le Colonel se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête alors qu'il entendait le Tchèque pouffer. Il se retourna pour le voir se contenir, rouge pivoine. John décida d'abandonner momentanément le Canadien qui avait entrepris une sorte de « _Air-Hula Hoop »._

Ou une imitation de Beyoncé … Au choix.

M'ouais, cela ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose à vrai dire. John s'empêcha de justesse de succomber, lui aussi, au fou rire. Quoique cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure de voir la jolie lune se dandiner sous son nez …

Il secoua la tête, rassembla ses esprits et s'occupa du cas Zelenka.

Sheppard soupira une fois de plus et attrapa Radek par le bras, le relevant vivement. Il le retint fermement en le voyant tanguer, ressentant une soudaine attirance pour le sol. Le militaire entraîna son fardeau dans le couloir et se dit qu'il s'occuperait de Rodney plus tard. Le Canadien tenait encore debout, lui, même si son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle …

« Ah ! Major ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! »

Un « _Bah, comme d'habitude _ » traversa l'esprit d'Evan Lorne qui passait dans le secteur pour se rendre dans la salle de tir.

« Mon Colonel ? » Il avisa le compagnon de l'Américain. « Docteur Z, ça ne va pas ? »

« Juste une sacrée murge, Major, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Répondit John pour le Tchèque. « Raccompagnez le dans ses quartiers, qu'il se couche et qu'il n'en bouge pas. »

« Pas à l'infirmerie, Monsieur ? »

« Non. Hormis une grosse migraine demain matin, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi monopoliser un médecin. Carson n'a pas que ça à faire … Tenez, je vous le confie. » Sur ce, il lui transféra son colis. « Moi, je vais m'occuper de McKay. »

Le Colonel avait déjà filé à l'anglaise alors que Lorne le regardait s'éloigner, estomaqué.

_McKay ? Que … Hu ?_

Il jeta un œil sur le Tchèque qu'il soutenait par la taille, l'homme avait les yeux mi-clos et souriait bêtement … Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux rats de laboratoire avaient encore fait ? »

**OoOoO**

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre dans la petite chambre.

« Hu … T'es sûre ? » Demande l'homme, sceptique.

« Bah quoi ? »

La jeune femme louchait toujours sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle tourne la tête vers son compagnon qui demande :

« _Ô Canada _? »

« Tu bêta-lis, je te signale, t'es pas sensé réfléchir à ces détails … »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça … Je suis allemand, je ne vais pas bêta-lire en anglais. C'est … Débile ! »

Haussement de sourcil de la femme.

« Bah, oui. Je ne suis déjà pas un as de l'orthographe, encore moins en syntaxe, dans ma langue … Alors, l'anglais … Non, mais sans blague … »

« Oui, bon ça va. Tu fais ce que tu peux … » Elude-t-elle rapidement. « Bon, c'est quoi le problème avec _Ô Canada _? C'est marrant, non ? » Haussement de sourcil du jeune homme cette fois. « Quoi ? Tu préfères _Deutschland über alles _ou _La marseillaise, _peut-être ? »

« Sans aller jusque-là … » Il soupire et fouille sa mémoire. « Tu te rappelles, ce film que tu m'as fait voir ? T'y avais intégré des sous-titres … » Pas de réaction. « C'est une bande de potes en montagne, là … A un moment donné, y en a un qui se retrouve coincé dans un télésiège … »

Lumière dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Ah, _Les bronzés font du ski _! … Oh non ! T'es sérieux ? Tu vois le Docteur McKay chanter _Quand te reverrai-je, pays merveilleux …_ ? »

« Huu … Après tout, il est bourré, non ? »

« Restons crédibles, quand même, cette chanson est en français … »

Se rappelant que Rodney McKay ne parlait effectivement pas cette langue, le jeune homme secoue la tête et abandonne son idée. Haussant les épaules, il fait signe à la jeune femme de se décaler pour lui permettre de reprendre sa lecture.

**OoOoO**

« Dur de traîner un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt et de quasiment quatre-vingt kilos, le tout imbibé d'alcool, dans tout Atlantis. L'homme en question pouvait être charmant, quand il le voulait. Comme il pouvait être exécrable … Quand il le voulait aussi. A cet instant, il méritait surtout une bonne douche froide …

Ou un bon café. Bien fort, le café. S'il était sage. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, pour le moment.

« Il étaaaiit –_hips_- un petit homme ! Pirouette-euh ! Ca –_hips_- Caca –_hips_- Cacahuète-euh ! »

Depuis combien de temps chantait-il ce _truc_ ? John poussa un bruyant soupir.

« McKay … »

Pas de réponse. Hormis cette chanson, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus McKayen. Le scientifique restait visiblement lui-même, lorsqu'il buvait. Et le militaire ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou …Fuir.

« McKay ! »

« Mais _quoi _?! »

Au moins, il avait arrêté de chanter. _Dieu merci …_ Ils étaient arrivés devant les quartiers du scientifique en chef. Les mains prises par Rodney –pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de tomber, bien entendu- John ne pouvait pas atteindre le système d'ouverture de la chambre.

Bon, ce problème en soi n'était pas insurmontable. L'Américain se servit de son gène et ouvrit la porte mentalement.

« Whaaa … »

L'astrophysicien s'accrochait aux épaules de son équipier, chancelant, et clignait des paupières en louchant sur l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre.

« Rodney ? Ça va aller ? »

John fronça les sourcils, son ami avait vivement retourné la tête vers lui et le fixait maintenant avec un drôle de regard. Ou était-ce son sourire niais qui était bizarre …

« Mmh … M'ouiii … »

« Vous allez vous coucher. Et si ça ne va pas, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Ça vous va, on fait comme ça ? »

« T'restes a'c moi ? »

Sheppard enclencha son traducteur « anglais-pilier de bar » et toisa son co-équipier. S'il restait avec lui ? _Hu …_

Pour l'avoir à l'œil. Sait-on jamais, un coma éthylique était vite arrivé. Il était dangereux de boire autant. Surtout les _concoctions_ de Radek Zelenka …

Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur les lèvres du Colonel. Oui, il allait rester pour le _surveiller._ Il devait reconnaître que voir son « génie » dans cet état l'amusait grandement.

Il vit avec étonnement Rodney se détacher de lui et marcher, avec plus ou moins d'assurance, vers son lit. Le Canadien se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas et dodelina de la tête en souriant. John cru qu'il allait se mettre à rire. Ou se remettre à chanter …

_Oh non …_

« McKay, vous ne voulez pas essayer de faire une petite sieste ? »

Un geste de négation très vif de la tête lui répondit et le militaire soupira. S'avançant prudemment dans la chambre, il retenta.

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer à pousser la chansonnette, hu ? »

« J'suis un brou … Toubra –_hips_- tourba … Huu … Troubadour ! »

L'alcoolique momentané se releva vivement, bras en l'air, et ouvrit grand la bouche dans l'intention de retenter sa parodie de comédie musicale.

« _Non_ ! McKay, je vous en prie ! » Numéro du poisson rouge chez l'intéressé. « Couchez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup bu et … »

« Suis pas soûl … _hips !_ »

John vit avec inquiétude le scientifique s'avancer vers lui, index pointé vers sa poitrine.

« Toi … » Nouveau dodelinage de tête. « Tu es … » Clignement de paupières. « T'es un … huuu … »

« Je suis quoi, Rodney ? »

« J'sais p'us … » Il inspira un grand coup … Avant de soupirer bruyamment.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait coucher son scientifique avant que celui-ci ne décide de lui filer entre les doigts et qu'il n'arrive quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement. Le concerné avait toujours son index posé sur le torse du militaire qui lui prit les poignets et tenta de le repousser vers le lit.

« Citron ! »

Si le cri du scientifique avait surpris John, il n'en laissa rien paraitre d'autre qu'un regard perplexe. Le Colonel s'était arrêté, les mains sur les avant-bras de son ami.

« Je suis un _citron_, McKay ? »

« Gnn … Gah … »

Okay, il valait mieux laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir une conversation intelligente avec celui-là. Et ce, pas avant un bon moment. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, il repoussa l'homme sur le lit et le força à s'y allonger.

Après un « Doucement, McKay » et deux « Pas bouger, McKay », l'Américain se rendit dans la salle de bain du Canadien, récupéra un gobelet dans lequel traînait une brosse à dent et le remplit d'eau. Il lui faudrait sûrement de l'aspirine pour demain matin, il devra faire un petit tour par l'infirmerie et laisser son alcoolique du moment seul …

OoO

Mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

John différa son projet de détour à l'infirmerie et posa le gobelet d'eau sur le bureau de Rodney. En voyant ce dernier commencer à se déshabiller pour enfiler un drap comme une toge à la romaine, le militaire avait paniqué.

Inutile de faire profiter toute la cité de ce spectacle. Le Colonel le rejoignit et tenta de le remettre au lit. Peine perdue, le scientifique se déroba et avança un doigt accusateur.

« Tu dois –_hips_- demander … hu … j'sais p'us comment qu'on dit … »

Les yeux ronds, Sheppard essaya de comprendre le langage extraterrestre qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

« Rodney, recouchez-vous. Je vous assure que vous n'êtes _vraiment_ pas dans votre état normal. »

« T'vas dormir où ? » Demanda le Canadien avec une moue dubitative.

Le militaire décida d'aller dans le sens de son interlocuteur, espérant en finir.

« Je me débrouillerai … »

« Pas pa –_hips_- par terre ! » Soupir de John qui tentait de garder son sang-froid. « _Ssss_-c'est pas ta place ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, celui-là ?_

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre contenance. A vrai dire, il perdait patience. Il ne savait réellement pas comment gérer cette situation. Gérer Rodney en mission, c'était déjà … Hum, un défi en soi. Mais gérer Rodney, _ivre_, et bien … Non, vraiment, personne ne méritait de subir cela.

John sursauta violemment en sentant deux bras encercler ses épaules et un nez se poser sur son cou.

« T'sens bon … _hips ! _»

Droit comme un piquet, le militaire s'était raidit. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était homme à profiter de la situation. Même si un bisou mouillé dans le creux de son cou qui lui provoquait un vol de papillons dans le ventre avait pu le convaincre, John était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de volonté. Aussi, il repoussa la pieuvre qui s'était emparée de lui.

Du moins, il essayait. Juré, il essayait vraiment.

Nouveau soupir de l'Américain. McKay aussi avait beaucoup de volonté … Sheppard abandonna, pour l'instant, l'idée de décrocher le scientifique qui se pendait à son cou.

Scène qu'il avait mille fois imaginée …Dans un contexte mille fois différent. Il prit sur lui et avança prudemment, entraînant son poisson-pilote, vers le lit. Une nouvelle tentative qui se révéla infructueuse.

« B'sou. »

« Rodney, s'il vous plaît … »

« Humpf … »

Bon, il avait réussi la première étape. Rodney avait les fesses posées sur le bord de son lit mais les bras toujours fermement accrochés au cou de son _ami_. Ce dernier tentait de les détacher mais n'y parvint pas, encore une fois. Désespéré, il prit la décision de faire une pause.

L'astrophysicien toujours pendu à lui, John se décala et s'assit à ses côtés, soufflant deux minutes. Il en avait marre. Un nouveau baiser vint se poser sur son cou et une douce chaleur eut l'ingénieuse idée de s'installer au creux de ses reins. Il soupira.

Si seulement cet idiot n'avait pas bu autant … Une petite voix étouffée lui parvint.

« Mon _pitit_ soldat … »

Abandonnant la partie quelques temps, John se permit un petit sourire. Okay, c'était mignon en fin de compte.

« Hu … Oui, Rodney. Et il veille sur son petit génie. »

« Gnnn … »

Son cou réceptionna un troisième baiser. L'Américain se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir comme le faisait une partie de son anatomie, qui n'était pas à nommer pour le moment.

En vérité, il n'aurait jamais cru son co-équipier capable d'une telle attitude envers lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, c'était un fait. Mais on ne _cajole_ pas son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, et puis le scientifique n'était pas sensé savoir que John, lui, apprécierait ce genre d'attention. Le militaire faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ébruiter sa … _bivalence. _

Sheppard pouffa et eut un petit éclat de rire. Il s'en trouvait des termes, parfois …

Eclat de rire qui eut pour effet de faire lever deux jolis yeux bleus sur lui. Il les fixa quelques secondes. _Humpf_ …Il se faisait des idées, Rodney n'était pas « comme lui ». D'ailleurs, une petite blonde trottant dans sa tête, il pensa que Jennifer Keller en était la preuve vivante.

« J'hn ? »

Le dit John baissa la tête et vit le grand sourire du Canadien qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ou alors …

Yep, après tout, il ne les avait jamais vu ensembles … Vraiment _ensembles._ Aucune marque d'affection particulière n'avait été montrée entre le scientifique et la doctoresse du Dédale. Oui, ce n'était que des bruits de couloir, finalement …

« Vous ne voulez pas dormir, McKay ? » Voix douce et posée du militaire, l'astrophysicien semblait s'apaiser malgré un geste négatif de la tête. « Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un bisou plaqué sur les lèvres. »

**OoOoO**

« Hum, ça va se finir au pieu c't'affaire … »

« La ferme et lis ! »

**OoOoO**

« Bon, et bien s'il avait des doutes, il pouvait désormais les mettre au placard. Franchement surpris, John observa son ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le militaire vit une lueur dans les yeux du scientifique qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, semblant se demander s'il allait recommencer.

Et Sheppard ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à rester de marbre.

Comment rester raisonnable et inactif lorsqu'un type qui ne vous laisse franchement pas indifférent se colle à vous, quasiment nu qui plus est, et entreprend de vous témoigner plus que de l'amitié ?

Non, vraiment, John ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Ou il allait arriver une catastrophe. De son côté, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'accéder aux souhaits de son ami et de lui sauter dessus sans scrupule, mais ce dernier ne risquait pas de prendre les choses très naturellement une fois ses esprits retrouvés et l'alcool évaporée.

Et John tenait à sa vie …

Le militaire allait repousser une bonne fois pour toute le scientifique mais stoppa net et jura intérieurement. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait de nouveau deux lèvres plaquées sur les siennes. Il encadra le visage de son ami et le repoussa franchement.

Il rencontra un regard surpris.

« Rodney … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … »

« T'm'aimes pas … »

Ne pas rire … Ne pas rire … La petite voix du Canadien résonna dans sa tête. Le Colonel se faisait violence pour garder son sérieux malgré le petit air triste que prenait Rodney.

« Rodney, dormez. On en discute demain, si vous voulez, d'accord ? »

Nouveau geste de négation du scientifique.

« Je vous jure qu'on en reparle dès que vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Pour prouver ses dires, John déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face tout en caressant une joue du pouce. Chaste, le baiser. Mais quand il s'écarta, il se retrouva face à un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux yeux de son porteur ...

Et le militaire fondait littéralement.

« On dort ? »

« Ouiii ! »

Chose imprévue, le poisson-pilote ne délaissa pas le militaire qui dut partager un lit d'une place.

OoO

Il était bien, là, au chaud dans son lit douillet. Ses draps qu'il avait fait laver la veille au matin et qui sentait encore la lessive. Ajouté au petit rail de lumière, sans doute un rayon de soleil, qui venait lui chatouiller la joue.

Qui plus est, il était confortablement lové contre un corps ferme et chaud. S'il n'avait pas eu cette migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il aurait pu …

Un corps ferme et chaud ? _De quoi ?!_

Un œil qui s'ouvre … Puis, un deuxième suivit d'un froncement de sourcils et …

« Huu … hu … Aaaaaah ! »

_Boum !_

Sa lourde chute au pied du lit couplé au cri strident qu'il avait poussé réveilla le dormeur qui sursauta violemment. Rodney, empêtré dans sa couverture par terre, jura en tentant de se relever.

« Rodney, ça va ? » Entendit-il.

La voix venait du lit.

John avait fait un petit bond, comme posé sur ressors, et fixait maintenant l'autre côté du lit, inquiet.

Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher le scientifique de lui, la veille, il s'était douté, en succombant au sommeil, qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de réaction. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Même un pied-de-biche n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de la paire de bras _soudée_ à ses épaules. Il avait dû servir de peluche au Canadien toute la nuit.

Le militaire se précipita près de son ami, l'aidant à se relever, et le fit prudemment se rassoir sur le lit.

Rodney avait porté une main à son front. La migraine lui vrillait les tempes. C'était à prévoir. Il avait bu … _Beaucoup _bu. Avec Radek, en plus. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il eut cette idée stupide d'accepter l'invitation du Tchèque ?

Parce que, bien entendu, il ne savait pas du tout ce que son collègue lui avait fait boire mais toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas _un seul _trou de mémoire.

Et, mortifié, il se souvenait de tout. De _toute_ la fin d'après-midi et de _toute _la soirée …

_Oh mon Dieu, non …_

« Rodney ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Et l'autre, là, qui insistait lourdement. Non, il n'allait pas bien … Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie et en plus de cela, sa tête était à deux doigt de finir en big-bang.

« Infirmerie, McKay ? »

_A ton avis, espèce d'idiot ?_

« Humpf … Colonel, s'il vous plaît … »

« Oui, dites-moi. »

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers son équipier –parce qu'il pouvait exclure le terme « ami », dorénavant- et vit que John s'inquiétait réellement.

Bon, première étape : rassurer l'idiot de militaire qui s'était amusé à partager son lit. Deuxièmement : se débarrasser de lui. Et trois : infirmerie ... Vite.

« Salle de bain … »

« Pardon ? »

« Ça va, Colonel. Il faut juste que j'aille dans la salle de bain … Je voudrais me rhabiller et … »

« Et je vous emmène chez Carson … Oui, allez-y. »

Alors que l'Américain lui tendait ses vêtements de la veille, le Canadien vit avec soulagement que son équipier avait toujours les siens sur lui.

De toute façon, il s'en serait rappelé. Etant donné qu'il se souvenait déjà de … Du _reste_.

OoO

Décidément, il lui aura tout fait.

Le nez sur sa fiche d'analyses, Carson Beckett soupira. Son ami, scientifique et génie, s'était enfilé une bouteille entière, presque à lui tout seul, d'un alcool dont il ignorait la provenance.

Quelle idée. Franchement, non mais quelle idée …

Qui savait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ? Et avec toutes ses allergies. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il y avait eu quelque chose de pas très net dans cette boisson ? Il avait eu de la chance, vraiment …

_Grumpf ! _Radek Zelenka allait entendre parler de l'Ecosse ! Foi du Docteur Beckett. Il y avait un Tchèque qui aurait droit à un check up complet, avec peut-être le bon vieil examen de la prostate … Cela lui passera l'envie de faire boire tout et n'importe quoi aux membres de cette expédition.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et Carson leva la tête vers le Colonel Sheppard qui était sans doute revenu avec le petit « quelque chose à grignoter » pour Rodney.

« Vous pouvez y aller, John. » Commença le médecin en se levant. « De toute façon, je ne le garde pas. Je lui ai donné de quoi soulager sa migraine, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Du moins, rien qui justifie que je le garde en observation. »

« Gueule de bois ? »

« Aye … C'est ça. »

L'Ecossais grimaça et l'Américain lui sourit.

« Merci, doc'. »

Après un sourire du « Doc », John tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le lit du malade. Celui-ci était déjà levé et avait enfilé pantalon et t-shirt. Il attrapait sa veste lorsque le Yankee s'approcha pour tirer les rideaux qui séparaient son lit des autres. Ils avaient deux ou trois petites choses à se dire … Et John y tenait, à ces _petites choses_.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

L'index sur ses lèvres, le militaire lui intima de se taire et s'assit sur le lit. Avec un petit sourire, il lui tendit le sandwich qu'il avait récupéré au mess.

Moue perplexe du scientifique qui se saisit quand même de la nourriture. En fait, il mourrait de faim. Il mordit à pleine dent dans le pain et observa son vis-à-vis qui le fixait avec un drôle d'air. Rodney en avait déjà marre. Il soupira et finit par demander.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Hu, rien de particulier, McKay … » Regard sceptique de l'intéressé. « Le _petit soldat_ vient juste voir comment se porte son petit génie. »

John vit, avec une satisfaction non feinte, son scientifique piquer un fard monumental. Il avait également arrêté de manger et le regardait avec une mine de bulot rejeté par la mer. Il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent, comme cela … Un comble.

John se leva et vint se planter devant lui.

« Rodney ? Quelque chose à me _dire _? »

Rodney McKay muet, c'était un événement à voir. Heureusement pour le pilote, qui commençait doucement à se lasser et pensait passer à la vitesse supérieure, cet état de fait ne dura pas.

« Colonel … Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez … Hu, j'étais … »

« Soûl … Oui, Rodney, je sais. Vous connaissez cette phrase … _In vino veritas _? »

Les joues du scientifique ne pouvaient pas être plus rouges qu'à cet instant précis. Scientifique qui n'avait qu'une envie, se terrer dans un trou de souris.

Le militaire, lui, voyait bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon. Le Canadien se braquait déjà, pensant qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en témoignant plus que de l'amitié à son équipier.

Mais l'erreur était de croire que John n'en avait pas voulu. Et le concerné était persuadé que là était la conviction de l'astrophysicien. Aussi, il décida de prendre les devants et advienne que pourra …

Une main sous le menton de son ami, le militaire lui releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Rodney eut un mouvement de recul, franchement surpris, mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, emprisonnant sa nuque.

John finit par sentir le scientifique se détendre dans ses bras. Le baiser, chaste jusqu'ici, dura quelques secondes avant que le pilote n'en demande plus. Son pouce opérait de petits cercles à la base du coup de son nouveau compagnon de jeu, lui occasionnant des frissons. Le Canadien se laissa aller dans cette étreinte et entrouvrit les lèvres pour sentir aussitôt une langue s'y faufiler.

Un choc. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée pour John, mais pour lui, Rodney, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Embrasser un homme … Et en fait, il adorait. C'était tout simplement génial …

Pourquoi ? Pas de calcul à faire pour résoudre cette énigme. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il en avait envie et, alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient maintenant à perdre haleine, il se dit qu'il se fichait complètement de comment cela avait pu lui arriver. Tout ce qui l'entourait perdait de sa consistance et il n'eut plus conscience de rien.

Sauf du corps de John pressé contre le sien. De la langue de John bataillant avec la sienne. De la main droite de John sur sa nuque. De la main gauche de John se baladant dans le creux de ses reins et qui entreprit un voyage plus bas …

Et le militaire sentit son scientifique sursauter assez vivement. Il s'écarta doucement pour entendre la petite voix du Canadien embarrassé.

« Désolé. »

« C'est moi … » Répondit l'Américain en souriant. « Je peux … ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils et, tournant la tête du mieux qu'il put, baissa le regard … Avant de s'empourprer soudainement, une fois de plus.

« Je … Je pense que oui … » Avança-t-il avec un sourire timide.

_Alors ça, c'est mignon … _

John était aux anges. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il se rapprocha de son compagnon, se collant littéralement à lui. Et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit que le Canadien réagissait plutôt _durement _à sa présence. L'Américain tint donc compte de la réponse de son ami et ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses rebondies qu'il avait si souvent, et discrètement, regardées sans jamais pouvoir y toucher.

Ses lèvres avaient de nouveau reprit possession de celles du scientifique qu'il entendait gémir.

Les questions viendraient plus tard. Il n'en avait cure, pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, sur le moment, était de câliner tranquillement son vis-à-vis et ils en rediscuteraient …

En attendant, alors que John avait déjà fait basculer Rodney sur le lit de l'infirmerie et priait pour qu'on leur fiche la paix, il se dit qu'il devrait grandement remercier Radek Zelenka. »

**OoOoO**

Quelqu'un pouffe dans la petite chambre alors que la lecture se finit. La jeune femme se retourne vers son compagnon et voit qu'il se retient de rire.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Rien … C'est, mmh … Mignon. »

« Mignon ? »

« Bon, c'est … hu … Choupi ? »

La femme lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Laisse tomber. Bon, t'en penses quoi ? Ça le fait ou pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment envoyer ça dans le réseau d'Atlantis ? »

« Yep ! Je l'envoie à tout le personnel … Ecoute, on se fait chier comme des rats morts. Et puis le Docteur McKay n'a pas intégré le site officiel de fanfics dans la plateforme … Alors, je crée notre propre site de fanfictions ! »

Avec un sourire fier, elle attend la réaction de son ami.

« Julie … Pourquoi des RPS ? (1) » Regard interrogateur de la susnommée. « On va se faire tuer … »

« Je gère, Johann, d'accord ? Le RPS, c'est pour démarrer … Quand les gens commenceront à jouer le jeu, ils feront ce qu'ils veulent … »

« On va se faire décalquer … » Continue de répéter le Lieutenant pendant qu'il entend un soupir.

« Bon, allez … Je lance ! »

Et sur cette entrefaite, le Capitaine Julie Coureau poste son texte sur l'interface Atlante. Le tout sous les yeux éberlués et très inquiets du Lieutenant Johann Steinbeck.

**OoO**

_Passées quelques heures …_

Julie et Johann sont attablés à une table du mess et dévorent le contenu de leurs plateaux en discutant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

Sujet favori des deux européens : ragots.

Ils sont face à l'entrée de la cantine et rient à en perdre haleine. Et le soleil est au rendez-vous. C'est une belle après-midi. Elle commence très bien, vraiment …

C'est là qu'ils voient une tornade brune débarquer dans le mess, un tas de feuillets à la main. Le Colonel John Sheppard se dirige droit vers eux et vocifère.

« Capitaine Coureau ! »

La concernée écarquille les yeux et regarde son ami qui avait perdu des couleurs. Ils se lèvent d'un bond comme un seul homme.

« Cours, Johann ! » Crie Julie en entrainant l'Allemand par la manche.

La Française prend ses jambes à son coup, son ami sur les talons, alors que l'Américain les a déjà pris en chasse.

« Cours aussi vite que tu peux ! T'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

(1) Real Person Story.

**_Ne vous offusquez pas trop de la réaction de John à la fin. A la base, ma fic "Les Vainqueurs" est carrément GEN, alors ..._**

**_Bon, sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Faites moi signe ;) Moi, je me suis bien amusée !_**


End file.
